


Crimson

by Jinryuu



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinryuu/pseuds/Jinryuu
Summary: What would become of the Milletian if the story continued as it was in canon?  Takes place after Chapter 6.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Collection





	Crimson

There was a clash of metal and a scream from outside, then a brief silence fell before the great door swung open. The intruder had reached the heart of Sen Mag Castle’s dungeon, and the incubus unfolded his wings and waited patiently - it was a lone adventurer, otherwise the door would not have opened into his domain.

The intruder was the Milletian. It was not their first meeting - she’d already defeated him once before, and took his horns after the battle. It was a humiliating defeat, but less demeaning after she went on to become _ the _ Milletian; the one who pulled down the god Nuadha, and even fought the Fomors’ own king, Cichol. He heard she’d also ascended to the status of demigod, and become master of the Brionac, the famous spear of light. His horns eventually grew back, and the humiliation had almost passed from his mind - but seeing her now brought it all back.

She looked different from how she did back then. Her left eye was covered by a patch, and while she had black hair before, now it fell in blonde curls to her hips. But he could tell it was her, from the subtle aura of power. And her eyes - the one eye, anyway - were the same vivid color of fresh-spilled blood.

**“Why are you here?”** He crossed his arms in irritation, and bid the lights in the room to dim. He had no need to impress her; after all, the incubus’ glamour had not worked the first time around. **“You already have my horns. I have nothing else to give you.”**

She looked as if she were about to say something, but decided against it. Instead, she put the candlestick she carried down on the floor, and pulled at the ribbons that held her robe closed. It was finely made, a garment worn only by accomplished mages, but she let it fall to the floor in a heap. Underneath the robe she wore a nightgown - and nothing else, apparently. It covered her from throat to ankle, but the material was delicate, like fine mist; it veiled her body instead of concealing it. It seemed even more sheer in the light from the candles - when she picked up the candlestick and looked up at him, her cheeks were flushed.

**“You’re an incubus, so… um. Do what you usually do. Seduce me. Just for the night.”**

This was the last thing he expected to hear. **“Do what I… you have to be joking. Is this a trick, Milletian? Some new entertainment you humans enjoy, playing mind games with the poor witless Fomors?”**

She shook her head, looking upset. **“No! It’s not a joke. I don’t play tricks like that, not on Fomors or anybody… and I’m an elf, not a human! I just… I just want one night. With you. That’s it.”**

**“One night with a sword in my back, I’m sure,”** he muttered - and an expression of pain appeared on her face. It was fleeting, but he had seen it. ** “No. Pity is not in my repertoire, Milletian. And I do not trust you. Humans - as well as elves and giants - have slain hundreds, if not thousands of my kind. You are an enemy of the Fomors, and seduction is just another weapon in our arsenal.”**

He looked closely at her face, and smiled thinly. **“Besides, you lie when you say it is me you want. You burn for another, so strongly that the scent of it lingers in the air around you like perfume. Why come to me? Go and make that person your lover. I do not take part in games.”**

The hand holding the candlestick wavered, and came dangerously close to the tips of her hair. **“I- I can’t. He’s gone… I don’t know where, but far beyond my reach. I might… no, I probably won’t ever see him again.”**

Now that was interesting. Despite himself, the incubus inclined his head at this new information. Unwittingly or not, the Milletian had revealed a weakness to him, a tiny crack in the shining armor that wreathed the bearer of the god-slaying spear. An area of tender flesh from which he could strike, and wound her deeply. He felt the first stirrings of hunger, but kept it well hidden. He was not a fool to be tricked twice - he had to make sure.

**“Ah, so it is longing for an absent person that has brought you here… but there is a problem, you see. I cannot touch anyone who is protected by love. It would burn me, if I tried to touch you. It might even kill me.”**

She seemed surprised at this. **“A touch could do that? So if he touched my arm, and I touched you, it would-”**

**“No, Milletian. Not that kind of touch.” ** The incubus smiled, almost enjoying this. Her naiveté was amusing, and every tiny movement drew the thin material of the nightgown across her skin. **“In the traditional sense. A union of flesh.”**

Her eyes widened. She coughed and looked away, biting her lip. **“No, he… there’s no chance of that protection because… what I mean is - it’s fine. You’ll be fine.”**

He had been expecting her to lie, to look for some way out, but… how sweet. She was being completely honest - and even if she’d tried to deceive him with what she said, the language of her body would give it all away.

So this man had left her all alone and pining - what a fool he must be. But he had to have a little more to work with - at the very least he needed an image, and her mind was shielded from intrusion.

**“He went away without giving you so much as a second glance? Sounds like he didn’t care in the least about you. You might as well have been his assistant, or a distant friend. Perhaps a pet.”**

Her eye flashed with anger, and he had an instant of worry that she might simply incinerate him with the spear - but at the same time he got what he needed. An image of a tall man, sunlight shining on his curly blonde hair. He wore a white tunic over a red shirt and pants, and his eyes were very blue. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak - but there the memory ended. The Milletian had regained her composure, and her mental shields were back in place.

**“I didn’t come all this way to hear that from you. If you can’t help me, I’ll go somewhere else. Goodbye.”**

She turned around, holding up the candlestick to light her way out - and in that moment, he changed.

He was behind her before she realized it, and laid both hands gently over her eyes. The height and build of the man was only an approximation, but he must have been close - she froze, and her breath caught in her throat. When she spoke, her voice was soft as a whisper, full of yearning.

**“...Talvish?”**

So, this man had a name. _Talvish._ It was an interesting name that called up strong images. Perhaps the humans had many meanings for it, but it sounded a little like a word he'd heard meant ‘friend’ - _tovarish_.

He pressed his hand over her functioning eye, keeping her blind. She made a small sound and tried to break free, but it was a weak attempt, easily overmastered. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, running his free hand through her hair. It was much longer than he remembered, the soft curls twining around his fingers to spring back at the end.

When did she change it: was it before, or after he’d left her? Did she realize how close it was to his hair?

He stroked her cheek, enjoying the smoothness of the skin. He had no idea of this man’s voice or personality, but it was possible to communicate without the use of words. The Milletian was of course immortal; but if he had this man’s voice, he could make her wish she was dead. How long before she dropped her guard and gave him another precious memory? She could no longer hide anything - from this close he could feel her every movement, even the beating of her heart.

He breathed lightly against her ear and she shivered, nearly dropping the candlestick. All the candles but one flickered and died.

Moving slowly, he leaned forward and blew out the last candle, leaving them in darkness.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184534800@N08/48999846543/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to write this, but I listened to Edith's Theme from Crimson Peak over the holiday and it made me... feel things.
> 
> I would rewrite the whole of Chapter 6, just so that my Milletian will have a different ending from this. It's so hard for her to grow attached to people, and canon G21 would break her in so many ways.


End file.
